


REPEAL

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: DADT, Don't Ask Don't Tell, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place Wed., September 21, 2011. Steve knew there was something he meant to do on Tuesday, something personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	REPEAL

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 1x24 NEVER HAPPENED. No pregnancy, no arrests. Just another day for H5-0.

Monday segued into Tuesday as the Five-0 team chased a drug-smuggling ring. Steve McGarrett had the nagging thought that there was something he meant to do on Tuesday, something personal. But he was so worn out and involved in the case, that for the life of him he couldn’t think what it was. Late Tuesday night they caught a break and rounded up the perps involved. They all went home and fell into bed. Paperwork could wait for the morning. But when he woke up Wednesday morning, Steve remembered what the personal matter was. He smiled to himself. Today would be a good day—he hoped. Time would tell.

 

Steve showed up at HQ carrying a paper bag. He walked in, called out hellos to Chin and Kono, and went straight to Danny’s office, plunking the bag on the desk. Danny looked up.

 

“For me? Is that what I think it is?”

 

Steve nodded. “For you. And if you think it’s malasadas … you’re wrong.”

 

Danny looked crestfallen. Steve let him mourn for a moment, then grinned and added, “I got cocoa puffs.”

 

“Wow! _You_ got cocoa puffs for _me_?! What did I do right?”

 

 Steve said, “Well, you know, Danny, you do a lot of things right. And I know you like them. And … (he absolutely was _not_ squirming now) … I thought maybe we could go out tonight. For dinner.”

 

Danny was confused. “Team night?”

 

“No!” Steve hastily protested. “Just us. You and me.”

 

Danny looked at Steve. Steve looked back. Not for nothing was Danny Williams a great detective.

 

“Now? Now, you’re making your move?! After all this time—why? What happened?”

 

Steve smiled softly.  “’Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ was officially repealed yesterday. Today, I **_can_**.”

 

“Oh.” Danny stopped short and thought about it, for a full nanosecond. Then he stood up, grabbed Steve’s head and pulled it down to meet his own. They locked lips, hesitantly at first, but with increasing passion, while trying to hold every part of each other. After some time, Steve became aware that someone was coughing, with increasing volume. Reluctantly he pulled away from Danny, to see if someone needed help.

 

Chin and Kono were standing at the door to Danny’s office. Chin was fake-coughing, obviously trying to get their attention, while Kono was shushing him, stage-whispering, “But they look so cute!”

 

When they looked up (absolutely _not_ blushing!), Chin gave them a disapproving frown and said, “Get a room, brahs!” But his eyes were twinkling. Kono was beaming.

 

“Oh, um—“ “Sorry!” “Sorry!”

 

Steve pulled himself together. He was the boss here, wasn’t he?  “Um, that was a big case we cracked. I think everyone should take the day off.”

  
So they did.  And Thursday morning Steve and Danny showed up at the office bright and early.  (Eh, who needed sleep?) Saturday, they enlisted the Kelly-Kalakaua cousins to help them move Danny’s things into Steve’s house. But that’s another story.

 

END

 


End file.
